Obsessed
by Boredotaku6
Summary: Misaki being unexpected as usual, UwU.


Misaki was feeling down today. She didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was her student council work or maybe it was that she wasn't getting enough sleep...or maybe, it was because a certain someone wouldn't talk to her. _'Takumi'_ it was all her mind was filled up with.

All she could think of was him. Why wouldn't he talk to her. Was it because she got too angry at him or was it because she wouldn't listen to him or was it because she ignored him first because of all the work she had, but he would understand that right.

Right now she was in her room trying to focus on her homework but instead she just ended up doodling all over it. A sigh escaped her lips as she put her head down on the desk. It was getting dark outside and it wasn't like usui to not talk to her. He would at least send ten messages just to annoy her by now.

She picked her up phone and placed it in front of her. She opened the messages and their were none from usui. She let out another sigh as she then opened usui's contact. She kept staring at it deciding on wether or not to call him. 'Urghhhh' she screamed as she couldn't decide on what to do. Why was she so obsessed with takumi. Her finger lingered on the call button, her thoughts drifting off to him.

His sweet voice, his soft touches, his warmth, the kisses he gave her and the teasing...again the realization that it had only been a day made her feel as though she was obsessed with him. What was he doing to her, even not being there, he was, always, in her heart and mind.

Should she call him? Or maybe she was being too clingy, Maybe she should just wait, but than again, she was his girlfriend so it should be fine, right? He called her all the time so it's only natural that she should too. "Damn you, takumi..." She whispered/screamed and closed his contact on her phone and looked at the time...'7:12'

It was almost time for dinner, she shut her phone and went downstairs to eat in the kitchen, hoping that this feeling would go away and she could concentrate on her work. But it was to no avail as she only longed more for his warmth. She kept thinking about him for the next 30minutes when she finally made her mind and grabbed her purse putting her pj's in it and made her way out.

'Mom, I'll be staying over at a friends house.' Minako just smiled at her, saying be careful. When misaki was out the door she smiled another smile saying, 'she's finally living like a normal highschool girl'

Meanwhile,

Usui laid down on his couch, his head throbbing with pain. His heart ached with the knowledge that he couldn't meet his misa-chan today because of a stupid fever. He sighed, maybe tomorrow he'd feel better. He shifted onto his side facing the couches back, closing his eyes hoping that the fever would go away soon.

...:P

She got on the elevator, having second thoughts on why she was doing this. She face-palmed. "Whyyyyyyyy" she groaned. "Why am I such an idiot, dammit. I don't have to come here, it's not too late now right, yeah, maybe I should just go home, haha, look at me acting like such a love-sick idiot, haha haa, he wouldn't want to see me any-" the elevator door opened snapping her out of her little rant, and as if her feet had her own mind they started to walk towards takumi's apartment.

And not so soon she was at his door. Her hand fisted, just a few inches away from the door. Why was she shaking?! She got mad at herself for being such a idiot who can't even make her resolve to meet her boyfriend, her love. She let out a sigh and knocked thrice, driving away all the thoughts, clearing her mind.

She waited about a minute and than the door opened to reveal her boyfriend, who had been bugging her in her mind the whole day. He looked surprised for a moment after which a smile came on his lips. She took a moment to take in his features, blonde messed up hair, cloudy but happy eyes, slight blush, and lips in a breath-taking smile.

Finally he was in front of her, and that warm feeling came back to her. How much she wanted to just go ahead and hug him and...so she did, without any second thoughts. She ran meh :P over to him he was just two steps away but you get what I mean and threw her arms around him, lifting her feet off the ground and wrapping it around his waist.

A bit taken aback by the sudden affection of his girlfriend, it took him a moment to return the hug. She was straddling him, and she had never done this before. He smiled as he got butterflies in his stomach. He closed the door and smiled, then walked over to the couch and sat down with her still on him. He chuckled wrapping his arms protectively around her.

I srsly feel like I'm writing a bunch of crap...:P

She was feeling really calm, finally her thoughts resting being in her lovers arms. She snuggled her head into his shoulder, letting the warm spread through her. He was, really, warm. More than usual at that. "Well, someone missed me" he chuckled. She pulled back and gazed at his emerald green eyes with affection, as well as annoyance.

She had that light blush and a cute little pout on her face. He just couldn't stop himself from pecking her on her pouted lips.

"What was that for"

He chuckled, "you're too cute for your own good"

She pouted again as he smiled lovingly at his cute little girlfriend. "It's better if you don't make such a cute face or I might ravage you, misaki" he said in his dangerous low husky voice that sent shivers In a kind of good way :P through her body. "Well, It's Your Fault, hmph" she half screamed. "Hmm, how, may I ask you, my dear"

"Stop it with the dumb nicknames" she said while blushing, "a-and you've been annoying me all day" she said really quickly as a amused grin appeared on his face. "How did I annoy when I wasn't around you all day" her blush intensified as he was just all the more interested in what she had to say.

Looking away she mumbled something he was probably not supposed to hear, mostly the last part of it, "I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I kept thinking of you to the point I realllllyyyyy low voice wanted to cry and just kiss you senseless..." His eyes widened on that as he than just smiled warmly saying something along the lines of, 'well, I wouldn't stop you if you did' and her heartbeat stopped for split second when he said that as she turned to look at him.

His eyes were loving and sincere, and soon her lips were on his, her arms around his neck and his arms crossed around her waist. The kiss was soft but heated at the same time, so many emotions coursing through it. She has missed all of him, even if for just a day. They continued to kiss, tangled on each-other as they soon had to let go to get some air.

Their eyes locked each other again, as it was takumi who made the first move and connected their lips once again. He nibbled on her bottom lip as a moan escaped her throat. Her eyes widened at the embarrassing sound she made while takumi just grinned and took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue in her mouth. They played with one-another, each battling for dominance as unlike usual misaki won, with usui letting her for some reason.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever as a loose string of saliva connected their mouths. Both were panting hard as misaki laid her head on his shoulder, once again snuggling into it. Her thoughts drifting off to the fact the he was really, really warm to touch. A fever, maybe? She got up to see a takumi, with a painful type of expression on his face.

Her cloudiness was replaced by worry as she connected their foreheads feeling his temperature. It was extreme. Her face wore a worrisome expression as she cupped his cheek, "you didn't tell me you were sick." "I didn't want you to worry" he smiled, "besides, I feel better now...your love healed me, mi-sa-ki." He chuckled as she blushed while facepalming. "You're so sick and here you are still making jokes *sigh* um, wait a second let me just give you some medicine. Did you eat?"

He looked away as she sighed, "you really are an idiot" he smiled slightly, "yours" she hmmed, "yeah, mine" she gave him a quick peck on the lips as she surprised him once again. She gave that loving smile of hers causing him to blush with his heartbeat increasing, 'you're gonna be the death of me' he whispered that went unnoticed by her "how about I make something for you" and as she was about to get up he held her by her waist, giving her that childish look. "No."

She gave him a confused look, "no? If your worried about me burning down the kitchen than relax, I've learnt how to-" "-I don't want you to leave me" *pout* she smiled at his cuteness, "I'll just be in the kitchen, you're sick and I don't want it to get worse" she said worry lacing her tone. "But I don't want you to leave, besides I can be healed by just your kisses" he grinned when she blushed and than she was back to her usual self, "YOU PERVERT!"

at this point I dunno what I'm writing cuz it's after midnight at the moment ~_~ #tired

She quickly got off of him, ignoring his irresistible puppy dog eyes and went to kitchen. He sighed and fell down on the couch with an arm covering his eyes as he whispered, 'she'll srsly be the death of me'

~time skip~

"Hey, takumi, I'm done with the food" she said as she sat besides his legs, setting the food on the table. He sat up, legs crossed, and looked at her than at the food, porridge. He picked it up than she started her little rant, "the vegetables are huge chunks and I put too little salt in it so it might be tasteless, also I might have boiled it too much and-" "-it's yummy" he said seriously, and that made her blush.

She smiled a bit, "thanks" "so, now will misa-chan feed me" he said with that smirk on his face that turned into a grin when she looked away. "You're A Grown Man You Can Do It Yourself" she half screamed. "Aww, but I want misa-chan to feed me" "No." "If misa-chan doesn't than I'll feed her" she looked his way when he said that. He smiled his charming smile and took a bite out of his food.

"What are you doin-" she was cut off when she found a pair of lips on her. She tried to pull away but he just grabbed the back of her head and tilted it a bit. When she opened her mouth a bit he plunged in his tongue in her mouth and transferred the porridge, after which he pulled away. She swallowed the food as he grinned. She blushed a ton while he just chuckled at her reaction. "PERVERTED ALIEN!" She screamed at him while he just laughed heartedly.

"But that's the only way I know to feed my misa-Chan" he teased her putting emphasis on the 'my misa-chan'. "I AM NOT YOURS" she turned away with a hmph. "But misaki," he got closer to her she was still turned away so he got closer behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his body on her back. She shivered when he did. He moved closer to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering huskily, "I will let no one else have you" he said possessively.

"Ta-takumi..." She breathed in and then out, "leT GO, YOU POSSESSIVE ALIEN!" And then she smacked him on the head after which she freed herself from him and ran off to bathroom announcing she's taking a bath. She came back after a while in her pj's, a red camisole with white shorts.

I'm skipping the eating part so just consider that they did and washed the dishes when you see it fit

"Misaki, are you trying to seduce me by wearing something so revealing" he said and gazed at her. Her pale-ish shoulders, smooth and slender legs and, even if just a little, her cleavage was showing. He looked away and sighed, she looked so irresistible with that blush on her face, "wha-what do you mean, I'm j-just in my pj's"

He sighed once more, "it's a pity I can't take you, right here and now" he said in a low voice that she couldn't quite hear. "Wh-what was that" "nothing" he said with a poker face on "u-um, I hope you don't mind if I stay over" she said playing with the hem of her revealing top. 'Urgh, she looks so sexy' he thought. "I wouldn't mind if my misa would stay with me" *smirk*

She walked over and sat on the couch a bit far from takumi. He glanced over at her only to find her yawning. He smiled genuinely at her and scooped her up in his arms, "what are you doing, takumi" she said trying to sound annoyed but the warmth of his embrace was just too comforting. "You can sleep in my arms" he said as he laid on the couch himself and who knows where he got the blanket from, he draped it over both of them.

She shifted a bit so she was straddling him, as she brought her hand up to feel his temperature and it went down a lot compared to before. She smiled and out of no where kissed him, shocking him, making his heart race. He smirked devilishly at her, "if you keep doing that," he moved closer to her ear, "I might not let you sleep at all tonight"

She squirmed a bit in his arms trying to save herself from this dangerous alien of hers as he just tightened his grip around her and shifted a bit like get comfy on the couch and closed his eyes, "now, now misa-chan, it's better if you just sleep or else I might not let you" she blushed really hard and than just sighed, giving up muttering a 'pervert' before closing her eyes too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck, muttering a genuine, 'I love you'. He just smiled heartedly and replied with a 'I love you, too' than kissed her on her head, and waited till she slept before drifting off to sleep too. He dreamt of a happy life with her, and woke up feeling much better.

He saw her face calm as ever, her arms still wrapped around him as he just admired her presence till she woke up. He ran his hand through her hair, playing with them, thinking about how glad he was that he had met her. "Ta-kumi?" She said still half asleep. "It's ok misaki, you can sleep" he said in a loving and low voice.

He started to caress her hair as she snuggled up closer to him, if that was possible, and muttered a sweet, 'takumi' before sleeping again. He smile at her cuteness as he just felt glad she had come yesterday.

**_~boredotaku_**


End file.
